


How to Celebrate Christmas

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Malia is a clueless coyote, Mistletoe, this entire fic is written for the little mistletoe bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I need you to teach me about Christmas.’<br/>‘What? Why?’<br/>‘I remember some things from when I was a kid, but it’s all pretty vague. Mostly, I just remember it was really nice and I want that again.’<br/>There was no way Kira is going to be able to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Celebrate Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Kira was woken by her window sliding open. She clenched her fist willing the sparks to her fingertips. Her katana and nunchaku were too far away.

As the intruder’s feet landed on the floor, she threw the covers back and jumped them. She pulled her hand back ready to strike. Her eyes flashed, enhancing her vision.

‘Malia, what the hell?’ she hissed when she saw who it was.

‘What do you mean? You’re the one who jumped me.’

‘It’s not okay to sneak into other people’s homes and to enter them without their permission,’ Kira sighed.

‘Oh. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.’

Kira nodded. She understood that Malia still had things to learn, but some of this stuff seemed pretty basic to her.

‘I really need to ask you something,’ the girl said. ‘I need you to teach me about Christmas.’

‘What? Why?’

‘I remember some things from when I was a kid, but it’s all pretty vague. Mostly, I just remember it was really nice and I want that again.’

There was no way Kira is going to be able to say no.

‘Okay, but we start tomorrow. I need sleep.’

Malia nodded and jumped back out the window. She slid it shut and waved at Kira, before she disappeared.

~

Kira made a list of things could do with Malia:           

  *         Christmas tree;
  *         Stockings;
  *         ~~Mis~~ Songs &Carols
  *         Movies;
  *         ~~Mistleto~~ Presents
  *         Food
  *         ~~Mistletoe~~



She looked the list over a couple of times and decided that it was complete. She was about to call her friend, when a knock on her bedroom window nearly gave her a heart attack. She didn’t even have to turn to know who it was.

‘Malia, you have to use the front door.’

‘Okay. Now?’

‘Yes. You walk to door, press the doorbell and wait for me to open. Then, you can come in,’ Kira explained

‘With your permission,’ Malia added

‘Exactly. Go.’

She closed the window, shaking her head. Living as a coyote for eight years really messed with your head.

The doorbell rang and she hurried to open it.

‘Hi,’ Malia greeted her with a smile.

‘Hey, come on in.’ She lead Malia to the living room.

‘I made a list of all the things we could do. I thought we could start with setting up a Christmas tree. We could put on Christmas music and I could tell you about different Christmas traditions while decorating.’

‘That sounds great.’

~

Teaching Malia about Christmas was a lot of fun. She got to do a ton of research and look at all the traditions from a different perspective. Malia wanted to try everything. She sang along with the songs once she to know them. She put the angel on top of the tree. She was even willing to wear the Christmas sweater Kira had gotten her when they were watching movies.

‘There are a lot of Christmas movies,’ Kira started. ‘Some of them are really bad, some of them are classics, and some of them are hilarious.’

Malia was hanging on to her every word.

‘I think we should watch something of everything. We can start with a funny one. I suggest one of the _Home Alone_ movies.’

After the first one, Malia decided she wanted to watch the others as well. In the six hours it took them to watch the first three, there was a build-up of empty bags of crisps, pizza boxes and candy wrappers.

‘You should probably get home,’ Kira said when the credits of the third movie started rolling. ‘We can continue another time.’

Malia got up, letting the cold under the blanket they’d been cuddling  under.

‘Okay, we’re going shopping on Thursday, right?’

‘Yep.’

Kira walked her to the door and after closing it behind her, she leaned her head against it.

‘Crap.’

~

Shopping with Malia turned out to be way more fun than she’d thought. Kira had imagined her walking into the first clothing store and getting scarves for everyone. Turned out, Malia was a very thoughtful gift-giver.

‘No, Lydia already has that lip-gloss.’ ‘Stiles likes the original trilogy, not the prequels.’ ‘Scott looks weird in that colour. We need to find a red one.’

Kira only had to interfere a couple of times. ‘No, you can’t buy Scott a jockstrap, not even if he said he needed one.’ ‘Buying someone lingerie isn’t appropriate if you’re not in a relationship.’

 ‘I still have to buy your gift,’ Malia said, around five-thirty. ‘But you can’t know what it is so you have to go do something else.’

They separated, agreeing they’d meet back at the food court in a half hour.

Kira had already bought Malia her gift, so she decided to get the groceries they’d need for Saturday. They were going to bake cookies. Malia hadn’t been happy when Kira told her they could decorate some. They had to bake them from scratch.

Half an hour later, Malia was waiting for her with a big smile on her face, a bag of roasted chestnuts, and two cups of hot cocoa.

‘Here, they’re really good,’ she said, holding out the bag. ‘Are you ready to go?’

‘Yes,’ Kira said grabbing the second cup. ‘I bought the stuff for the cookies, as well. That way we can start early.’

They’d decided to wrap their presents at Malia’s. So Kira wouldn’t have to sneak around with the ones she got for her parents.

It took them two trips to get not only the presents, but also the wrapping supplies inside the house.

‘I had no idea it was this much,’ Malia marvelled.

They had some dinner and then went back to Malia’s room to wrap everything. All the presents were stalled out on the floor, except for the ones Malia had bought for Kira. Those were hurriedly shoved under the bed.

Malia was as bad at wrapping gifts as she was good at buying them. After ten minutes she started growling and flashing her eyes at the paper that wouldn’t cooperate.

‘What?’ she bit out when Kira could no longer suppress her laughter. ‘It’s not funny. Yours look amazing. Mine look like they’ve been wrapped by a- by a-‘

‘Coyote?’

Kira got a wad of duct tape thrown at her for that, but there was also the hint of a smile on her friend’s face.

‘Come on, I’ll help you. Let’s start with all the box-shaped ones.’

It went a little better after that. There was still the occasional growl, but all the presents got wrapped and topped with a bow.

~

Malia knocked on the door bright and early on Saturday morning. Kira watched in amusement how the girl lined up all the ingredients, while eating her breakfast. She had no idea what the reason behind the organization was, but the frown on Malia’s face was adorable.

‘Do you think we have enough?’

‘I think we have enough to bake at least a hundred cookies. We’ll be fine,’ Kira assured her.

When the first batch came out of the oven, they realized it was a good thing that Kira had bought such a large quantity of the ingredients. All the cookies were burned.

‘We’ll just put them in a little shorter, next time.’

The second batch was still raw and tasted horrible.

‘Hey, come on. Third time’s the charm,’ she said with a smile. Kira didn’t really believe it and judging by her face, neither did Malia.

The next batch, wasn’t perfect, but they weren’t bad. Malia immediately sat to work on the dough for a fourth. Kira made some tea and gave the cookies to her parents. Hoping they would tolerate the Christmas music and the mess for a little longer.

The next four loads came out nearly perfect. Deciding they had enough, they sat down to decorate them. Kira watched the other girl as she bend over the baked goods, tip of her tongue peeking out and completely focused on putting on just the right amount of glaze.

When it was time for dinner, both girls were exhausted, but their Christmas cookies looked amazing.

‘You two don’t expect me to cook in this, do you?’ Kira heard her dad say behind her.

‘Oh god, I’m so sorry, dad,’ she groaned and got up to start cleaning.

Her dad pushed her back down in the chair with a laugh.

‘Don’t worry. I ordered pizzas. They’ll be here in fifteen minutes.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Yukimura,’ Malia said with a grin. Then, she turned to her friend. ‘Come on there’s something I want to give to you.’

Pulling Kira from her chair, she dragged her to her bedroom. She extracted two neatly wrapped packages from her bag.

‘Here.’

‘You know we’re not exchanging gifts until Christmas Eve, right?’

‘Yes,’ Malia sighed, ‘but then it will be too late to give you these.’

Carefully, Kira peeled off the paper of the first gift. It appeared to be a carving wolf, but when she looked a little closer, she saw that it was something else.

‘It’s a coyote,’ she said in wonder. She grabbed the other package and tore it open. ‘And a fox.’

Kira threw her arms around Malia.

‘Look you can hang them in the tree. If you wanted to.’ Malia picked up the figurines by the red ribbons attached to them. The girl was hauled back to the living room, where Kira grabbed the little animals from her hand and hung them in the tree, noses touching.

‘Thank you,’ Kira sighed happily.

‘Stiles said that when people do something nice for you, you’re supposed to give them something,’ Malia explained. ‘He helped me find these for you. You really like them?’

‘I really do,’ Kira said as she squeezed her friends hand.

~

After dinner the two girls went back to Kira’s room to watch _White Christmas._ Malia was nosing around the room while Kira waited for the movie to load.

‘Kira, what’s with mistletoe?’

‘What?’ the girl looked up and froze. Malia was holding the little list she’d made.

‘It’s on your list, but it’s crossed out.’

‘Uhm, well that’s because mistletoe is poisonous to most shape shifters, including werewolves and werecoyotes. So I figured, we should probably skip that,’ she rambled, congratulating herself on the quick thinking.

‘Oh. But why was it on the list?’

Malia was looking at her with curious eyes. The coyote would be able to hear her heart speeding up. It was probably best if she just said it.

‘Well there’s this tradition. If you’re standing under a spring of mistletoe with somebody, you have to kiss them.’

She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. This was one of those times she really wished her crush didn’t have super-senses.

But Malia didn’t comment, she simply sat down next to her on the bed and offered her some crisps.

~

When Kira came home from practice on Monday, she found Malia waiting for her.

‘Hey. Did we have something planned for today?’

‘No. Come here,’ Malia said and grabbed her hand. She led her towards the living room, but stopped in the entrance.

Kira looked at her friend in confusion, no idea what was happening. But Malia was sliding her hands up her arms, over her shoulders and neck, to cup her face. Having ideas wasn’t really a priority, Malia’s eyes were. Malia, who was tilting her head, so she was looking up.

What looked to be a sprig of mistletoe was hanging above them. She frowned.

‘But isn’t it-‘ she started.

‘It’s fake.’

‘Oh.’

Malia had hung up fake mistletoe in her house. They were currently standing under said mistletoe. Why would-

‘ _Oh_.’

Her lips were stretching into a grin. She looked back down at Malia, who was grinning right back at her. She got up on her toes and placed her lips on Malia’s. She wound her arms around the girl’s waist and pulled her tightly against her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
